


Doesn’t That Mean Anything?

by Paladin4TheRight



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cussing, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, One Shot, help these boys, this was also just revamped to flow together better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: Tweek and Craig broke up. Now Craig is fighting for Tweek to take him back because he didn’tfuckingdoanything.





	Doesn’t That Mean Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. ;)))
> 
> This is also more back story to my AU but it can be read separately.

Craig stood outside in the rain with his black bangs dripping wet and framing around his thin face. It was freezing and his breathe could be seen as a plume of white every time he exhaled. The crisp air nipped at his cheeks and the tip of his nose, making them red and raw. He had been standing on the porch of Tweek’s house for over ten minutes, debating on ringing the doorbell to announce his arrival. His stance faltered and he suddenly felt nervous as well as lightheaded. The past few weeks had been completely miserable for him but selfishly, he hoped the weeks had gone by just as miserably for Tweek. Just the mention of the green-eyed boy made Craig’s heart hurt. They had both been avoiding each other at school and Craig couldn’t handle it any longer. For the most part, Tweek would just shriek and leave angrily before Craig even had a chance to lift up his heavy head in the hallways. The quiet mountain town’s favorite couple were going through a rather large rough patch. Craig couldn’t even remember what happened now. Tweek had gotten mad at him for something that wasn’t true and broken up with him. He was a shell of a man. Empty and hollowed out. The boys were only 16 and still learning how relationships worked but Craig never knew a heart could be so wounded like this. Craig wanted to throw up, even though he hadn’t eaten anything for days. _Had it only been days?_ He couldn’t honestly remember the last time he even looked at food. His brows furrowed as he grew frustrated at himself for caring so much. Since _when_ did he start giving a fuck about anything? It was Tweek’s stupid fault that he had any emotions whatsoever in the first place. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He pulled his blue chullo hat further down over his raven colored hair, straightened his back, and squared his broad shoulders. Craig crammed his finger onto the doorbell before he could change his mind. It rang a few times and he heard the click of the door being unlocked and the doorknob turn. Tweek’s father, Richard, appeared in the crack of the door and he eyed the drenched Craig wearily. 

“Craig!” He greeted with a kind smile as he began to remove the chain from the top of the door.

“Hello Mr. Tweak.” Craig greeted in his most polite voice he could muster. “May I please see Tweek, sir?” He asked, his voice dropped with the maturity of hitting puberty, but his blue eyes remained aged and blank. Cold rain dripped from his soggy clothes and hair.

Richard presented Craig with another smile. He was genuinely glad to see the tall, lanky boy. “Sure thing, buddy.” He chirped as he opened the door wide. He ushered soaked Craig inside the house and closed the door behind the boy. Richard knew that Tweek and Craig had broken up but he couldn’t help still adoring Craig. “Come on in. Let me grab you a towel before Helen gets upset that you’ve dripped all over the carpet.” With that, Richard rushed off.

Patiently, Craig waited, moving his hands down to knead at the hem of his soaked blue jacket. The feeling of queasiness as the smell of ground coffee filled his senses only seemed to grow worse. He felt like perhaps he was going through withdrawals. Cold sweat, even though he was truly frozen to the bone and the over all feeling of vomiting. _His fucking chest ached._

Shortly, Richard came back with a towel for Craig to dry off. He wrapped it around the young man who had grown taller than him. He smiled. “Tweek has been in a mood lately, Craig. Maybe you can bring him out of it.” Richard’s voice had a hint of worry in it. “We haven’t seen him in a few days but we know he’s in his room. You can head on up.”

Craig nodded to Richard with expressionless eyes but said nothing more. He squeezed the water out of his clothes with the towel as he headed through the living room and up the stairs. He literally felt his feet dragging against the carpet with each step up. When he came to the all to familiar door, he faltered. His lips smashed into a thin, hard line as bile rose in his throat. _He had to do this._ Craig swallowed hard and rapped his damp knuckles on Tweek’s bedroom door. His stomach was doing fucking acrobats and his heart thrummed to a slight beat of anxiety. What was he going to _say_? Or _do_? He had managed to get himself this far without even planning out what he wanted to say. He never really planned things; he just fucking did them without thinking. Rash and abrasive: that was Craig Tucker. He impatiently knocked on the door again once he made up his mind and then carefully listened.

Inside the room, Tweek sat on his disheveled bed shaking and twitching limitlessly. He was surrounded by an array of rainbow colored coffee mugs, all of them empty except the blue one cupped affectionately in his hands, which was half full of Tweak Bros homemade dark roast. Mountains of unfinished projects lay in every corner of the room which came across as just mess, but for Tweek these were his cluttered treasures. His eyes were closed and he had tried to meditate as well as concentrate on not spilling coffee all over his front. It was something that Craig had showed him in the fifth grade that occasionally worked for all his anxieties, but since Craig was the cause of his anxieties this time _-Oh, fucking Jesus help me through this-_ He was having a hard time finding his calm, happy state. All he could think of was those striking midnight blue eyes with dark lashes, watching him back with an impassive stare. His heart betrayed him and dared to flutter. He heard the thuds against his door and he twitched, suddenly angry. He flew off the bed, leaving his coffee cup behind on his messy nightstand and hurried to the door, flinging it open with such force it startled him. “ _-Huengg-_ …What?!” He shrieked. Tweek’s voice cracked like he hadn’t said a word in days. Once his emerald orbs focused to meet Craig’s blank blue stare, his eyes widened and he immediately began to bite on his lower lip; his left eye twitched. These were tics he’d had since he could remember but he never seemed to be able to stop himself. “ _Ahh Jesus!_ Craig, what are you… _-Nng-_ ” He trailed off, suddenly just overwhelmed with the sense to hold and kiss his stupid ex-boyfriend. He did his best to push those feelings to the back of his weary mind. He was going to stand his ground for his decision. “What do you want, _-Nnn-_ man?” He stuttered. Tweek’s voice had changed completely now, going almost quiet.

Watching Tweek from the open door, Craig continued to watch him with an emotionless countenance. He was so overwhelmed with emotions that took his heart on a fucking ‘round trip and it almost made his knees buckle but willed himself to fight it. It took every fiber of his being to remain signature calm. “Tweek, dude, can we just talk?” He kept his voice as flat as possible so he wouldn’t reveal any sign of weaknesses. Callous was how Craig dealt with usual situations but then again, this was one of the hardest things he had ever gone through. He moved his large hands downward and securely patted his jacket pocket. He felt relieved knowing that Stripe #7 was safely tucked away in his pocket. He was probably cold and wet as well which filled Craig with a pang of guilt.

Observing Craig, Tweek narrowed his eyes. He opened the door to his bedroom wide with inevitable invitation and walked away, back to his scalding coffee cup. He sat on his bed and looked back up at Craig. “Did you walk in _-heunngg-_ in the rain or something? Why are you all _-nnngg-_ wet?” He asked softly. _Oh Jesus, he could catch a cold and that means he came over here sick. Oh Jesus Christ!_ Thoughts and worries filled his brain with manic power but he brushed them aside. He knew why Craig was here but his plan was to stand his ground. Craig was always tugging around at Tweek’s heart strings but Tweek was going to stay firm this time. “Do you need a towel?”

Craig shook his head in reply and silently showed the towel he held in his left hand. He continued to dry himself off carefully as he walked into the chaotic bedroom and kneeled down by Tweek’s bed. The smell of caramel and coffee overcame his nose and it made him want to hurl. He unzipped his jacket, peeling it off of his tan shoulders revealing a white band t-shirt that was now clearly see through. “C’mon out.” He whispered gently. Lined inside his pocket were hand towels that were meant to keep Stripe warm. He dug his hand into the pocket and pulled Stripe out. He sat the guinea pig in Tweek’s lap. “He, uh, really missed you. I don’t think he’s eaten in three days at least.” He offered in a soft, worried voice and looked up to meet Tweek’s angry green eyes.

Tweek’s face fell and twitched when he looked at the beloved pet. He loved this little fuzzy rodent. He smiled weakly and put his coffee down to begin caressing the guinea pig’s soft fur. He looked to Craig with an equally worried expression and sighed slightly in defeat. Tweek’s heart melted for their furry love child. “I _-nnng-_ have some of his food in my desk drawer. _-Ahhhgg-_ You wanna see if he eats?” His voice was gentle as he pointed a shaky finger to his desk. 

He’d really missed Craig the entire time they’d been broken up. He resisted the urge to take his ex-boyfriend into his arms, just hold him there and soak in his familiar scent of menthol cigarettes and cedar wood. _Jesus Christ, this is way too much pressure!_

“Yeah, we can try.” Craig said dully as he got up from the floor and moved towards the desk. He had to step over a few unfinished canvases with scrolls of twitchy brushwork on them to get to the disordered desk. He moved some used disposable coffee cups to the side and pulled out the bag guinea pig food from the drawer. He hoisted it in his arms with tender care and walked it over to Tweek, carefully following the same path around what must have been a tornado to tear through the bedroom. _Perhaps it was an angry Tweek,_ he thought with guilt. He kneeled down again and handed the bag to Tweek.

Taking the food from Craig, Tweek accidentally brushed his fingertips against the larger teen’s. He held back a gasp by biting his lip and refused to acknowledge the electricity that seemed to jolt between them. Craig kept his face blank to whatever static between the touch happened as he removed his chullo and began to dry his dripping onyx hair with the towel. He black bangs dribbled into his eyes as he trembled a bit but watched Tweek stroke their guinea pig love child with dark blue eyes.

Twitching and shaking even more, Tweek reached his hand in the bag, grabbed a small handful of the hard food and brought it back to the loving rodent. His emerald green eyes lit up when Stripe began to eat out of his hand. He was making little squeaks and crunching noises while he ate, which seemingly indicating happiness. Tweek could almost swear the little pig was smiling. He looked back to Craig and grinned as his eye twitched again. “He _-aaghhh-_ he seems to be eating just fine.”

Craig returned a rare smile and reached out his free right hand to gently pet Stripe. He was still trying to ignore the trail of fire Tweek left behind after the gentle brush of contact. “Now that Stripe is eating...” He began carefully so as not to set Tweek off, “Can we please talk about what’s happening?” He timidly asked as he stopped drying his hair. Craig put the towel down beside him and sat up on his knees so he would almost be eye level with Tweek. “Please?” He breathed the word and his blue eyes almost pleaded. A word that really didn’t belong in Craig’s vocabulary and an expression that was never seen by Tweek before.

Those emerald orbs grew distant and angry again. Tweek looked away from Craig and back to their hungry guinea pig as his body quaked. “Fine, man. _-Nnng-_ Talk.” He huffed after a long pause with a harsh voice. It had been a couple weeks since he’d actually spoken to Craig outside of infuriated grunts or squawks so he supposed he should listen to what Craig had to say. A wave of guilt rushed through him and worried thoughts revisited his mind. _Ah God this is too much! If this keeps going I might lose Craig forever._ He missed Craig so fucking much. Maybe he could forgive him eventually. He dropped his hands once Stripe had finished eating.

Breathing carefully, Craig tried to gather all the right words. He went to a birthday party. Showed up with a present for Heidi and then left. He’d had a date with Tweek that night. He didn’t want to spend that night with anyone but Tweek. All those reasons sounded incredibly puny and corny but it was all the truth. “Tweek, everything is a lie, dude. You gotta believe me. I would never do that to you. You know I wouldn’t.” He confirmed in his usual, calm voice as he leaned up against Tweek’s end table, not even looking at Tweek now. He couldn’t stand to see Tweek so angry at him. It would piss him off and then the conversation would go nowhere. “Look, I went to Heidi’s fucking birthday party. I put her present on the table and left. I don’t know what ‘evidence’ they claim to have but they don’t have shit because I didn’t do anything, I fucking _swear_.”

“They’ve… _agh Jesus!_ got fucking pictures, Craig.” Tweek sneered, not looking at Craig but instead focusing on Stripe. “Everyone fucking knows too, man. People are talking about it all over school.” He took in a deep breath and finally looked at his ex-boyfriend. “I-It’s fucking funny because my mom _-aghh!-_ asked me who you cheated on me with. My fucking mom _-huenng-_ knew before I did!” He bellowed, voice cracking. He looked back at Stripe as tears began to well up in his eyes. He didn’t want to talk about this. It did nothing but hurt. “Mr. Marsh was the one _-nngg-_ who told my parents, man! It’s around the whole goddamn town.” _Oh fuck, oh fuck._ He began to grow dizzy and his hands moved up to his own mess of blonde hair, tugging on it roughly.

Craig wrung out his hat as he grew angry and his knuckles grew white. He clenched his teeth together so hard they made a grinding sound. “I already told you.” He spat out extremely drone. His voice was quietly furious. “I. Didn’t. Fucking. Do it.” He put emphasis on each word as he turned his head to meet Tweek’s watery eyes. “You know me better than anyone else. Why don’t you believe me?” He asked, feeling small stabs in his heart. He put his hat over his chest as he looked up at the ceiling. “Fucking ask for the pictures! I would like to see who the fuck was disguised as me because it wasn’t fucking me!” He screamed. His anger finally reached the boiling point.

Immediately, Tweek’s bottom lip went right back between his teeth and he twitched. Craig was right. Why _didn’t_ Tweek trust him with this? If Craig said he didn’t do it, why didn’t he believe him? _Oh, Jesus see this through._ Because everyone else was saying Craig was a cheater. “Don’t _-nnng-_ yell at me.” He mumbled softly as tears finally began to fall down his cheeks. It was all too much fucking pressure. Maybe he never should have had a boyfriend to begin with…but Craig was always the best thing he’d ever experienced. “I haven’t looked at _-nng-_ the pictures because _-huuenng-_ I didn’t want to see you with someone else. I don’t want to see it.” His voice cracked. “I’m sorry.” He whispered softly. “I’m sorry I believed _-agh-_ other people but please don’t yell at me.” Tweek tugged harder on his hair and squeezed. He pulled his knees to his chest and he laid down on the bed as he tried to breathe. He turned to face away from Craig, looking only at Stripe as he tried to calm himself down.

Dropping his hat to the floor, Craig stood up and crawled onto the bed with Tweek. He scooped the smaller teen into his chest and kissed his temple gently as he leaned back against the headboard. “I’m sorry I-” He began but he cut himself short. “Look, I-” But he couldn’t finish he words as tears stung his own eyes. He leaned his head against the tall bedpost. “I haven’t eaten in over a week. I have been hated on for something Heidi has spread around school, something I did not do and the worst part…” Craig trailed off as his normally deep voice cracked. “The worst part is that you don’t believe me.” He tried to remain collected. He couldn’t cry. Craig Tucker never fucking cried. He moved his large hand over Tweek’s chest, feeling Tweek’s heart beat raggedly underneath. “This. I thought this was mine. I wouldn’t trade it in for anyone else’s.” He said softly as he watched Tweek with exhausted looking eyes. “Doesn’t that mean anything?” He asked Tweek. He pushed the tears back, determined for them not to fall. At this point now, Craig was convinced it was all Heidi. She had already sent him three or four texts asking if he was okay and they could meet up and talk if he needed comfort. 

Tweek grabbed tightly onto Craig’s shirt with his left hand as he shook violently. His right hand stayed tangled in his messy blonde hair, pulling tightly at the roots. It kind of hurt his head but he did it so often he wasn’t even sure he had much feeling on his scalp anymore. He opened his eyes, salty tears continuously falling from them and over his cheeks leaving stains. “It means so much, Craig. _-Nnng-_ I’m so sorry.” He whimpered with a hushed voice. “You’re so passionate right now. How can I not believe you?” He watched Craig and held onto him. He loved Craig so much and when he heard that Heidi had pictures of him kissing a girl at her birthday party, Tweek tweeked out. It was so fucking typical. _Why_ was he so paranoid? “You deserve _-nng-_ b-better.” He closing his eyes again. “You d-deserve someone who _-aghh-_ doesn’t freak out at, like, everything.” He sniffed. “ _-Ah God!-_ I’m so fucking sorry.”

Craig quickly crashed his lips against Tweek’s, no longer being able to hold himself back. He felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. “I don’t want any-fucking-one else.” He promised against Tweek’s lips. “You are the only one for me, Honey.” He happily connected the small distance between their lips once more, feeling his heart hammer in his ribcage. “That bitch Heidi has been trying to get in my pants since you broke up with me. I’ve just ignored her. I haven’t talked to anyone. Not even Clyde and Token unless I was asking them about you.” He confided all his emotions and feelings. His anger and his pain. “I love you, Tweek. I don’t want anyone else. I haven’t wanted anyone else. You are the only thing in my life that has any fucking meaning to me.” He declared his love against Tweek’s lips.

Slowly, Tweek let go of his hair and grabbed hold of Craig’s shirt with both hands instead. He kissed Craig after listening to his words and his heart swelled in his chest to the point that he thought for sure it would burst. He loved being back in Craig’s arms. He felt safe, secure, and the light buzzing in his head from his own conflictions and worries eased away. He held tightly and moaned a little behind the kiss. He pulled away though and looked at Craig with tear glistening eyes as he back tracked all that Craig had just confessed to him. 

“You haven’t eaten at all?” He recalled softly. Craig smiled lightly and nuzzled into Tweek’s blonde messy mane.

“I _am_ pretty _hungry_.” He confirmed in a needing voice as he moved out from behind Tweek. His cheeks tinted with color and yet there was a look in his dull, blue eyes that suggested something very different than what Tweek was thinking as Craig progressed across the bed and rested between the smaller teen’s legs. All the while, Craig remained very aware of where Stripe was sleeping soundly in the fluffy bundle of comforter on the bed. Craig snuggled comfortably in the warmth of Tweek’s inner thighs and began to unclasp some of the buttons of Tweek’s green flannel shirt, flashing a ravenous grin before he dipped his obsidian head of hair down to kiss Tweek’s smooth stomach lovingly.

A squeak escaped Tweek’s lips and he twitched violently once again. _Holy shit, this is happening here?! Now?!_ He looked toward his opened bedroom door as panic began to settle in his bones. He closed his left eye and reached one hand down to Craig’s black hair and one hand up to his own. He made sure to squeeze his own head instead of Craig’s and choked, “ _-Nnng-_ D-dude, my parents are home. _Nnn_ -not that I don’t want it but… _-Ahh!-_ Jesus Christ, man!” His insides churned with the mixture of pleasure he was feeling from Craig and the anxiety that his parents would walk in and discover the suddenly horny teenagers. _Jesus Christ, oh God!! This is so much fucking pressure! They’ll come in and they’ll kick Craig out and I’ll never being able to see him again HOLY SHIT!._

Craig smiled wryly, making Tweek feel like a puddle of goop, and flicked his tongue out along Tweek’s stomach. In a split-second decision, Craig quickly rolled off the bed, ripping his hair from Tweek’s tight grip. He traveled across the room in three quick, long strides to close and lock the bedroom door. When he turned around to peer at Tweek, who stared right back with half-lidded, equally famished green eyes his breath caught in his throat and nearly suffocated him. “Then I guess you better try and be quiet.” He mused with a sideways grin as he regained his composure. It was that particular kind of grin that always turned Tweek’s insides to mush once it stopped flipping the fuck around in there. Craig gingerly moved back across the room, took hold of Tweek’s out stretched arms and intertwined their fingers as he moved back between Tweek’s warm, welcoming legs.

The bigger teen was always so fucking good at getting Tweek riled up. When the other teen was back contentedly between his legs, Tweek moved his free hand to his mouth to stifle any noise that might escape. “Craig…” He murmured softly, “ _-Huennng-_ I’ve missed you so much.” He told the raven-haired teenager. “Will you _-Oh Jesus!-_ be my _-nnng-_ boyfriend again?” He questioned and then realized with horror of what he’d just asked. The smile that had crossed Craig’s lips as he began to unbutton Tweek’s pants faltered when Tweek asked him if they could be boyfriends. Tweek was the one to break up with Craig and Tweek recognized it. Tweek felt terror rise up in his throat as he held back a shriek, his heart flailing wildly in his chest the more he assumed. What if Craig only wanted to take Tweek back on his own terms? What if he only wanted sex? What if he didn’t think he was worth the effort anymore? _Oh God, oh fucking God!!_

…Well, , _no_ …. 

Tweek knew none of that was true, deep down. A little voice in the back of his irrational mind knew Craig would take him back. He’d love him no matter what. He literally _just_ said that to Tweek. “I love you.” He expounded softly once his heart finally settled in his chest. Tweek knew he was a little crazy and perhaps Craig liked him being a little crazy.

Craig contemplated for a moment as he looked up at Tweek and met those large, wild green eyes reflecting back down at him. Tweek had really, really hurt him. He had never really been able to express his emotions until Tweek and him became the most popular couple by accident. After that, Craig began feeling things he never thought possible. Feelings that he never knew even _existed_. However, Tweek didn’t trust him. What if something like this happened again? Would he really be able to pull down those walls for Tweek again, only so he could stab him in the heart again? It didn’t take seconds for Craig to immediately shoot those insecurities down. Tweek was the only reason why he felt anything at all. Ever, even. Every breathe he took was for Tweek. He eased up Tweek’s frail body to cup his pale face and kissed him again while unknowingly applying little pressure on Tweek’s neglected bulge. “Yeah Babe. I don’t want anyone but you. Please, please take me back. I’ve been so miserable.” He confessed in a pleading voice. His dark blue eyes echoed vulnerability the likes that Tweek had never seen and filled his heart with pity and ricocheted guilt in his bones.

Tweek watched with wide, glisten green eyes slowly nodded his head, “Dude…” He stammered as he moved to clutch at Craig’s white and still damp t-shirt. He balled the cloth up in his fists tightly as he thought, _I never, ever want to be the cause of that look on Craig’s face fucking ever again_. He watched those exposed dark blue eyes for a moment before smashing their lips together. It had been way too long since their last real kiss and even though Tweek had his own issues to work through, Craig always made everything significantly better. He kept Tweek in a calm collected state when everything and everyone else made him freak the fuck out. He had deep seated trust issues because of his parents forcing meth infused coffee down his throat since before he could remember. He was paranoid, anxious, neurotic, and high strung. He required too much tender love and care; he wasn’t sure why Craig was miserable without him but it didn’t matter. He was goddamn miserable without Craig too. Tweek breathed out a moan from the pressure against the trivial bulge in his pants. He pulled back and looked at Craig, the only person who ever gave him confidence, and he smirked. He drew his blue-eyed boyfriend closer, whispering coyly in his ear. “Well, _-aghh-_ I-I guess if we are gonna to do this now, then you’d better get moving.” Tweek suddenly felt _confident_. _Craig did that for him._

“You are right.” Craig whispered before moving down Tweek’s body, focusing his eyes on the bulge in Tweek’s pants. He finished undoing his lover’s faded blue jeans. He tugged them and Tweek’s neon orange underwear down his hips, revealing the sharp pelvic bone. Once he saw the head of Tweek’s cock slowly pop out from under the waist band of his boxer briefs, Craig bent over and took it into his mouth. He didn’t even bother to pull Tweek’s jeans off completely. Craig’s main goal currently was to please his reacquainted boyfriend the best way he knew how: giving head. He looked up at Tweek with those large spacey looking orbs he called his eyes and, focusing on Tweek’s facial expressions, began to move his head down Tweek’s shaft.

A gasp escaped Tweek’s lips and his left hand moved to Craig’s hair. The dark locks were soft and still damp from the rain. There was subtle hint of cedar wood and menthol cigarettes lingering in the air around Craig that made Tweek feel at home. He placed the other hand against his mouth to muffle his moans out of fear of his parents, who were inconveniently home. He didn’t need them hearing about every wonderful thing Craig was doing to him. He squeezed, tugging at Craig’s noir mane, letting out a squeak, and watched his boyfriend move down his shaft. “God, fuck, Craig…” Tweek’s made his voice as soft as he possible. “Your mouth is so _\- nnng-_ fucking warm, man.” He was trying so hard to stay quiet. He wasn’t used to his parents being home when he and Craig would mess around and the fact that they were was burdensome on the paranoiac. He could normally be as loud as he wanted. In this moment, he couldn’t intimately express his need for his boyfriend and that caused him anxiety, despite the gratifying feelings Craig gifted him. He shifted his still clothed left leg upwards, forcing the denim to move down his leg. 

Craig moved his head up and swirled his tongue around the head of Tweek’s cock. He tried to find that one sweet spot that always drove Tweek crazy, just under the mushroom of the head. He knew his boyfriend like the back of his hand, after all. He could feel the tugs on his wet hair, making him moan against Tweek’s leaking dick. “Mmmmrph.” He groaned out. He moved his large hands to Tweek’s sides, holding him down to prevent him from writhing underneath him. He knew if Tweek couldn’t express himself he would move. Craig pulled the entirety of Tweek’s dick out of his mouth and smirked up at Tweek and blew lightly at his wet length. “Having fun yet, Babe?” He whispered, flashing his finally perfect white teeth. Two long years of braces fixed his crooked teeth but it seemed to take forever and made blow jobs extremely difficult. He had just gotten them off the summer before their freshman year of high school and all either boy could remember from that summer was _intense_ sexual experimentation. Craig held tightly onto Tweek as he dipped his head back down, engulfing Tweek’s shaft fluidly until it reached the back his throat. 

Tweek bit into his hand, hoping his attempts to muffle himself were fruitful. He watched Craig through half lidded eyes, chest heaving in pleasure. Tweek was stunned with overwhelming emotions. Craig gave him so many positive feelings where their peers did no such thing. He tasted copper, knowing he’d bitten down too hard on his hand and he was trapped under Craig. Normally, claustrophobia would set in but he wasn’t like that with Craig. He released his hand and licked his lips. “F-Fuck, man…” He whined. Once he felt the back of Craig’s throat, it took almost all the self-control Tweek had to not just thrust into Craig’s large, tepid mouth. “I fucking love you.” Tweek whispered as he placed his hand back over his mouth.

Craig let out an involuntarily loud moan against Tweek’s throbbing cock. He sucked on it with all his might. He wanted Tweek to come. He was fucking excited for it. He bobbed his head up and down along Tweek’s dick. He pulled it out of his mouth long enough to whisper: “Come for me, Tweek. I know you wanna,” before diving back down on Tweek’s manhood, taking all of him into his mouth. Craig moved one hand away from Tweek’s hips to start cradling his balls in his large palm.

Biting down roughly on his hand and loving the feeling of Craig taking all of him into his mouth, Tweek moaned. The taste of copper never left his tongue but Tweek only cared about the pleasure Craig provided him and he just couldn’t hold back anymore. Craig always made Tweek come early when he gave him blow jobs. Somehow, Craig just knew how to work him. Tweek had never been that good with giving head. He was too anxious and twitchy. Tweek could feel the tension growing in his testicles as they bobbed up and down in the heat of Craig’s palm. He mumbled around his hand, “I’m gonna _-aghh-_ Craig, I’m gonna.” He moaned. Before he could give more warning, Tweek released directly into Craig’s throat.

Craig let out another moan as he swallowed everything that spilled down his throat. He swallowed Tweek until the blonde teen’s release had ended. He moved his head up and cleaned Tweek off with his tongue, teasing gently against the sensitive body of Tweek’s penis. Craig removed his head and pulled Tweek’s clothing back over his hips. No one would be the wiser. He smiled as he licked his lips. He moved his body upward, wrapping his strong arms around Tweek’s waist and laid his head on his chest, paying attention to his heart beat wildly in his chest. “I love you too, you know.” He said tenderly, listening to Tweek’s heavy breathing and flailing heart.

An arm wrapped around Craig. Tweek’s hand still bled from suppressing his illicit moans. He licked his lips, chest heaving up and down with each breath. He grinned and leaned down just a bit to kiss at the crown of Craig’s head. “I know you do. You’re the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to me.” A sigh escaped Tweek. “I’m so sorry I didn’t trust you.” He whispered, nary a twitch or convoluted sound. Craig deserved a lot better than him. Craig was the fucking best.

“It’s okay Baby. You are the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me too. I’m not about fucking to let you go.” Craig admitted with a smile as he looked up at Tweek. “That’s the whole reason I came over here. It was all just to win you back. I stood out in the rain forever just to get the courage to talk to you.”

Tweek surveyed Craig with emerald green eyes. He sighed softly, tilting his head to the side. “Craig, how long were you _-aghnn-_ you in the rain?” He demanded with concerned, feeling his guilt and anxiety start to flare up. “You haven’t eaten either. _Ah J-Jesus!_ L-let me fix you something for Christ’s sake!” He yelped with a wide-eyed, worried expression. “I’ve been _-Ahh!-_ working on my own roast for the shop. _-Huennng-_ It doesn’t have drugs in it. Do…do you wanna try it?” He asked, suddenly unsure if he should have even offered. What if Craig hated it? He wasn’t the biggest fan of coffee after all. _Jesus Christ, Oh god…_

Oddly, Craig perked up at the sound of coffee.

It was warm, and honestly sounded pretty good considering how cold and damp he still was. He was normally against coffee after finding out how the Tweaks made their special blends, but now that his euphoria had worn down after pleasing his lover, he was starting to feel a little chilled. His clothes were too wet to allow Craig to feel comfortable now that that his emotions weren’t distracting him. “Actually, not-drugged coffee sounds great. I’m freezing my damn balls off.” He admitted sheepishly. “And about 10 or 15 minutes, not long though. Don’t worry about it Honey.” He added as soothingly as possible. 

Tweek twitched as he moved out of Craig’s arms, standing up to button and zip his jeans. He looked at his boyfriend and grinned widely. “I _-nnng-_ I think I’ve finally perfected it.” He exclaimed excitedly but as he looked Craig up and down, his smile fell. He was sad he wasn’t a bit taller and broader, otherwise he’d offer Craig some clothes. Ah well. What the hell, though. “Hey, y-you wanna get out _-agh-_ of those wet clothes and put them in the drier?” He asked gently. “I have some shorts and some shirts that are too big that you could wear…maybe.” He chuckled. “You’d look pretty cute in my clothes, I think.” A small tint of color rose to the high of his cheeks at the thought.

Shrugging his shoulders, Craig replied with a husky chuckle, “Sure. It’d be nice to not feel like a prune.” He began to unzip his jeans, revealing his own hard-on he’d gotten by giving Tweek a blow job. He also pulled off his shirt over his head, then wriggled and stepped out of his jeans once they pooled to the floor. “I can’t wait to try it, by the way. You’ve only been talking about your own roast for the past 12 years.” He said as he picked up his pants and held them out on his forearm.

Hungrily, Tweek watched as Craig stripped. He noticed the bulge in Craig’s underwear and grinned a little. “You can take those off too.” He said softly. “Go commando in my basketball shorts.” He took Craig’s clothes from him and threw them into his almost full laundry basket. He then started to go through his dresser drawers. He found a pair of black basketball shorts that he thought would reach up just slightly above Craig’s knees and an extra-large grey t-shirt. He gave the items of clothing to Craig. “Seriously, I really think you’ll _-nng-_ like it. N-now get dressed and come downstairs with me. I’ll put your other clothes in the drier.”

Craig grinned as he slipped out of his underwear and quickly pulled the basketball shorts over his lengthy, half hard cock. “You just wanted a look at my dick.” He teased Tweek as pulled the t-shirt over his head and the hem down to his hips. The basketball shorts and the shirt just barely met and it made Craig flush with embarrassment. Craig breathed a wispy chuckle as he felt like he was wearing a child’s clothes, he knew he looked like it too. “I’ll just make sure not to lift my arms. Don’t want to expose anything to your parents.” He chortled with a grin. He reached out to take Tweek’s hand with his own free one and pulled him close, then dipping his head down to kiss him on the temple. The older teen stood over a head taller than the blonde thanks to his dad’s genes. “Let’s go.”

“Okay, Okay, I wanted to see your dick.” Tweek admitted with a laugh. He pulled away from Craig again and grabbed at the bigger teens underwear. He placed it with the rest of Craig’s clothes and then reached into another drawer in his dresser. “My parents don’t know about my roast yet.” He clarified shyly. He wasn’t sure how his parents would feel about him making his own coffee. It was Tweek coffee not Tweak coffee and that alone made the wild haired teen afraid. He grabbed a Ziploc bag of his own flavored coffee beans, well roasted over the flames of their gas stove. He looked back at Craig and grinned. “Now we can go.” He began as he headed toward his bedroom door. “I’ve made it so that you can use it in one of those k-cups.” He chirped gently, handing the bag to Craig. “If my parents come in the kitchen, just put that in your pocket.” Tweek felt jittery with excitement that his boyfriend was actually willing to taste his brew.

Craig nodded, taking and slipping the bag into the pocket of Tweek’s basketball shorts he wore. “Well, I bet it’s better.” He commented with a supportive smile. He walked to Tweek’s bedroom door with a wide stride and unlocked the door, swinging it open wide for his beloved. “I love you.” Craig hummed once more. The rare sight of a happy smile graced Craig’s lips. 

Tweek watched Craig; he couldn’t help but flash a very big grin and feel weak in the knees at the same time. Tweek’s teeth were stained from the coffee he’d been drinking since before he could remember. They weren’t the pearly white they should be, but still he showed them, despite his self-consciousness about them. “I love you.” He proposed back and when he said those words, and every time before now, he felt overwhelmed with the amount of love he felt for Craig Tucker. Tweek had so many problems but still Craig accepted them and helped Tweek through them. He grinned as he began to walk down the hall and down the stairs, still carrying Craig’s clothes. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling, not matter how much it hurt his cheeks. _I should probably do it more often,_ he told himself.

Richard looked up from his newspaper at the two teens and beamed. “Everything better now?” He asked with tangible interest.

Craig smirked a bit and tousled Tweek’s hair, “Everything is perfect.” He remarked to Richard. “I think you’ll find Tweek in a better mood from now on.” He chuckled and Tweek squeaked out in dismay with his ruffled hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I have just edited this so it would flow better. My own anxiety and OCD makes me hate everything I create so I always have to revamp and make it better. TT^TT
> 
> I have _half_ a mind to continue a little further and have Craig find out WHO was actually in the "pictures" the girls _claimed_ to have of him. //wriggles eyebrows//
> 
> Also, I'd like to mention: HOLY SHIT!! Over 1000 hits and over 100 kudos, you guys!! This far surpassed what I was expecting when I first posted this (Which is another reason I felt it deserved to be revamped) I felt it deserved proper attention since ya'll liked it so much! Thank you soooo much!! You guys are a-mazing :))


End file.
